1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dispensing paint easily and smoothly to a surface. More specifically it relates to a valve system for controlling the flow of paint to a paint-spreading device. Still more specifically it relates to a valve system actuated to permit the flow of paint by manual pressure applied to the paint-spreading device.
2. State of the Prior Art
There have been a number of systems proposed for controlling the flow of paint to brushes and rollers. Typical are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,254,429; 1,342,212; 1,441,675; 1,960,071; 3,195,170; 3,340,573; 3,321,795 and 3,337,899. In each case the flow of the paint is turned on or off by a valve which is actuated by the finger, thumb or hand of the operator. None of these show activation by the manual pressure applied to the paint-spreading device or turned off by release of this manual pressure. Nor do any of them show any control for the rate of flow in accordance with the amount of manual pressure applied to the paint-spreading device.